Yum Yum Princess Love
by Make-Me-Wanna-Dance
Summary: Haruhi har Tamaki, hvad så med Hikaru og Kaoru? De er stadig forelsket i hende! Men nu kommer der en ny pige til byen! Plz rate og comment
1. En slutning er kun en ny start

******Chapter 1**

_En slutning er kun en ny start_

Uret ringede, og blev skubbet ned fra natbordet af Hikaru. Kaoru satte sig op i sengen som en zombie, og så hen på sin tvillingebror.

"Hikaru! Kl. er 7, det er tid…"

"Bare 5 min mere…"

Kaoru hev dynen af Hikaru, og tog den omkring sig. Han rejste sig op, og gik hen til vinduet. Det var nu 2 måneder siden Haruhi havde fundet sammen med Tamaki, og Kaoru var blevet meget bange for Hikaru's følelser. Det havde været hans første forelskelse, og første sammenbrud. Var han healet? Havde han brug for mere tid? Mens alle disse spørgsmål gik ham gennem hovedet, havde han slet ikke tænkt på sine egne følelser. Han havde da godt nok ikke været så ked af det med Haruhi som Hikaru havde været, men alligevel, det var jo den første gang at der var nogen der var kommet over grænsen.

"Mmm… Kaoru? Hvad laver du?"

"Hn? Venter på at du vågner op." Smilte Kaoru sødt.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru omfavnede ham.

"Hvor er du bare sød!" Sagde Hikaru med et seriøst ansigtsudtryk.

"Hikaru, hvordan har du det?"

"Hm? Jeg har det da fint!"

"Nej, angående det med Haruhi?"

Hikaru var tavs, satte sig på sengen, og så væk fra Kaoru.

"Jeg har det fint… tror jeg nok"

Kaoru så trist ned på Hikaru.

"Hikaru… Det skal nok gå! Som Haruhi sagde, så vil der komme en anden."

"Ja, men jeg vil bare ikke have at det ender som sidste gang…"

"Hvad mener du?"

"Ja, at vi to bliver uvenner igen over en pige…"

Hikaru havde ret. Sidste gang Kaoru havde fortalt sine følelser omkring Haruhi, var de blevet uvenner, og Kaoru ville da heller ikke have at det skulle ske igen. Men det kan man måske ikke undgås?

**Kl. 9 – Ouran High**

"Godmorgen Kaoru, Hikaru!"

(Fælles)"Godmorgen Haruhi!"

"Har i øvet på matematik prøven?"

(Fælles)"Ja da, hvad regnede du da med?"

"Hehe, skulle bare lige hører."

Kaoru så betuttet ned på Haruhi's taske, der hang en lille bamse som hun havde fået fra Tamaki.

"Er der noget galt Kaoru?"

"Huh? Nej, nej!" Kaoru prøvede at redde den, men blev opdaget af Hikaru. Hikaru trak ham til siden.

"Kaoru, det ligner dig slet ikke at være så oprørt omkring det med tono?"

"Jeg ved det Hikaru. Men selvom vi er tvillinger, er det ikke ensbetydende med at vi er ens…"

"Hn, nej, men Haruhi har valgt tono, så det er slut nu!"

"Hikaru…"

"Hvad står i to og snakker om?" Kom en helt uskyldig Haruhi frem.

"Huh?! Nåh, det er bare fordi at Kaoru ikke har fået sovet så meget i nat, fordi han har været så urolig for denne matematik prøve, hehe…"

"Er det sandt Kaoru?"

"… Ja, det er det, hehe!"

Mens tvillingerne listede sig forbi Haruhi, kom en hvis Tamaki ind ad døren.

"Solen skinner, og fuglene synger, hvor dejligt dog foråret er…" Tamaki så hen på Haruhi.

"Åh min lille skat! Jeg har bragt dig en lille ting!" Tamaki rakte en lille æske hen til Haruhi, og uden at tænke videre over det, åbnede hun den. Indeni befandt sig en lille mini udgave af Tamaki's bamse.

"Jeg ved hvor nervøs du har været til dagens matematik prøve, så derfor har jeg bragt dig en mini lykke amulet! Eftersom at du skal bestå denne eksamen for at kunne komme videre til næste år!" Tamaki begyndt at græde.

"Og jeg vil mere end noget andet gerne have at vi kan spise kager og drikke te sammen! For evigt!"

Haruhi var blevet helt rød i hovedet. Før i tiden ville hun ha haft smidt den lille lykke amulet ud, men nu var de jo sammen! Og så betød alt det hun fik fra Tamaki meget mere, end det ville ha haft gjort førhen. Mens Haruhi og Tamaki var optaget af hinanden stod Kaoru og Hikaru og tænkte på nøjagtig det samme.

(Fælles)"Er der mon nogensinde nogen der vil acceptere en gave fra mig?"

Det ringede og Haruhi og Tamaki tog afsked med hinanden, og aftalte at de ville mødes til frokost. Kaoru og Hikaru satte sig ned og begyndt (synkront) at tage deres notesbøger og blyanter frem. I dette øjeblik tænkte Haruhi, at der måtte være noget galt. Fordi at de næsten ikke havde sagt et ord til hende, og de plejede ellers at være meget mere lystige?

Matematiklæren kom ind og skrev opgavens tidsrum på tavlen. Så udleverede han opgaven, og på start, vendte alle eleverne deres papirer om og begyndte at skrive.

**1 time senere…**

"Nøjs mand! Det var godt nok en ordentlig omgang! Jeg havde godt nok ikke regnede med at den opgave med pentagonen ville ha været der! Haha" sagde Kaoru med et kæmpe grin.

"Eller den med sæbekassebilen, den var bare for plat! Den var så nem, at selv en femårige ville ha kunnet ha haft løst den! Hehe" Faldt en udmattet Hikaru ned i sofaen i biblioteket.

"….."

(Fælles)"Hvad er der galt Haruhi?!"

"Jeg tror at jeg dumper…" meget nedtrykt.

"Hvad! Selvfølgelig gør du da ikke det!" Kom en fortumlet Hikaru.

"Ja, han har ret! Hvorfor skulle du dumpe?!"

"Ganske enkelt… Fordi at jeg ikke udfyldt hele anden side…"

(Fælles)"…"

"Og hvorfor gjorde du så ikke det?" spurgte Kaoru.

"Fordi at jeg ville tænke over dem, og da jeg blev færdig med side 3, havde jeg helt glemt om de opgaver på side 2…" Begyndte Haruhi næsten at græde.

"Bare rolig, i det mindste kommer gentagelsenprøven her om en uge. Vi vil øve sammen med dig indtil du kan det, okay?" sagde Hikaru.

"Ja, og vi stopper ikke indtil du kan dem i søvne!" sagde Kaoru grinende.

Døren til biblioteket bliver åbnet, og ind kommer en pige.

"Undskyld, men i kan vel ikke fortælle mig hvor jeg kan finde kontoret?" spørger pigen.

(Fælles)"Øhmmm…"

Haruhi ser irriteret på tvillingerne. "Ja, nu skal jeg vise dig vej" Smilte Haruhi sødt til pige.

"Ihh tak, det er sødt af dig, jeg er nemlig en ny elev og skal starte her som indskolningselev fra næste semester af." Sagde hun lykkeligt.

Og sammen gik Haruhi og pigen ud af rummet.

"Det må jeg nok sige…" Sagde Kaoru

"Hun var bare…" Tøvede Hikaru

(Fælles)"Wow!"


	2. Mødet

******Chapter 2**

_Mødet_

Der var gået 5 dage nu, og begge tvillingerne havde hjulpet Haruhi med prøven. Men der var noget der brød deres hoveder mere end bare prøven, det var hende pigen. De havde begge drømt om hende siden de så hende første gang. Hvem var hun? Men hverken Kaoru eller Hikaru havde sagt et eneste ord om hende, det var som om de frygtede det værste.

Det var lørdag og tvillingerne havde besluttet sig for at gå sig inde i familiens park. Derfor fik de deres tjenere til at lave dem en mad kurv. De gik dybt ind i parken, så kun træer kunne ses. Da de havde siddet et stykke tid uden at havet snakket til hinanden, sagde Kaoru:

"Jeg synes du er så stille Hikaru, det har du været de sidste par dage…?"

"Tja, det er da ikke kun mig, det er da også dig!"

"Jeg ved det, men jeg har bare tænkt så meget over hende pigen fra biblioteket…"

"Også dig!?"

"Hun så bare så sød og uskyldig ud…"

"Ja, du er ikke den eneste der synes det…"

I samme øjeblik hørtes en raslen fra hækken. Hikaru og Kaoru farede op.

Og ud af hækken hoppede en kat ud og satte sig lige overfor tvillingerne.

"Nåh, det var bare en kat…" sagde Hikaru.

"Ja.."

Men igen hørtes en raslen fra hækken. Og en lyserød håret pigen kom ud fra hækken. Hun løb hen til katten og omfavnede den.

"Niko! Du må ikke løbe ind i andre folks haver, det er forbudt…" sagde pigen.

Hun vendte sig nu om og så tvillingerne.

"Kiya! Undskyld jeg er inde i jeres have! Jeg løb bare efter min kat, og, og… Det vil ikke ske igen, det lover jeg! Jeg vil ikke forstyrre mere.."

Og med disse ord, var hun allerede på vej væk. Men tvillingerne råbte:

(Fælles)"Nej! Vent!"

"Det gør ikke noget." sagde Kaoru.

"Nej slet ikke! Vi har ikke noget imod at du er her…" sagde Hikaru nervøst.

"Ikke det? Jamen jeg er jo trådt ind på privat grund uden tilladelse?"

(Fælles)"Ja, men det er okay."

Tvillingerne gik hen imod hende.

"Mit navn er Hikaru." sagde han smilende

"Og mit navn er Kaoru."

(Fælles)"Og velkommen til vores hjem!"

"Wow…"

(Fælles)"Hvad er der?"

"I er jo tvillinger!?" sagde pigen.

(Fælles)"Ja…"

"Jeg har aldrig mødt tvillinger før!" (Meget glad.)

Hun gik hen til Hikaru, og prikkede ham på skulderen.

"Hvor sejt! I er bare så søde begge to! Men hvor uhøfligt ikke at præsentere mig selv! Mit navn er Kira Montremiga! Jeg er lige kommet tilbage fra Frankrig og skal nu til at bo her igen."

(Fælles)"Søde…"

"Hai!"

(Fælles)"Har du ikke lyst at spise lidt sammen med os, så kan vi lærer lidt mere om hinanden."

"Heller end gerne, så slipper jeg også for tjenerne et stykke tid…"

Hun satte sig ned imellem Kaoru og Hikaru. Både Hikaru og Kaoru blev meget generte og nervøse. Hvor i mod Kira begyndte at finde nogle jordbære frem. Hun spiste den meget forførerisk, mens tvillingerne så på. Kaoru vendt hovedet den anden vej, og begyndte at snakke.

"Hvorfor vil du slippe af med dine tjenere?"

"Hvad?"

"Tja, du sagde lige før at du så kunne slippe lidt for dine tjenere…"

"Nåh på den måde! Lige siden vi er flyttet ind, så har vi jo fået nye tjenere. Og de alle sammen prøver på at gøre det bedste indtryk og pusle mest omkring mig, og jeg hader det! De burde snart ha fundet ud af at jeg helst vil være mig selv!"

"Vi forstår hvad du mener…" Sagde Hikaru.

"Ja, sådan kan vi også bedst ha det."

"Virkeligt! Hvor vildt!"

"… Sig mig, var det ikke dig der var oppe på Ouran High School for 5 dage siden?" Spurgte Kaoru.

"Jo, hvor vidste i det fra?"

"Tja, vi går på den skole, og du kom ned på biblioteket og spurgte om vej til rektors kontor." Sagde Hikaru.

"Var det jer? Jeg mente det var en brunhåret dreng der var der…?"

"Det var der faktisk også, men vi sad også der…" Sagde Kaoru.

"Det må i meget undskylde! Men jeg var så nervøs den dag, det var nok derfor jeg ikke lagde mærke til jer, undskyld… Men det er ret underligt alligevel dog…"

(Fælles)"Hvad er underligt?"

"I er da sådan nogle typer man bare må lægge mærke til!" (xD)

"Kira!" råbte end mands stemme.

"Ah! Det må være papa! Han er endelig hjemme! Jeg siger tak for mad og måske kan vi mødes igen?" Og med disse ord løb hun med katten ud ad hækken som hun kom fra.

(Fælles)"…. Hvem er hun?"


	3. En søndag morgen

******Chapter 3**

_Kira møder Hikaru_

Det er søndag morgen, og Hikaru havde taget et bad, han går ud på terrassen for at sole sig lidt. Han kan se over til Kira, måske tænkte han, skulle han tage over og besøge hende. Men hvis Kaoru vidste det! Han ville blive sur, og de ville blive uvenner igen. Det var da nok noget af det sidste Hikaru ønskede… Hikaru skulle lige til at gå ind igen da han hørte en stemme.

"Godmorgen Hikaru!" råbte en pigestemme glad.

"Oi, Kira! (Hopper rundt forskrækket) Hvad laver du her?"

"…. Kyaaaa!!" Råber hun og vender sig rundt og holder sig for øjnene.

Hikaru ser ned på sig selv om opdager at han kun har et håndklæde om forneden. Hikaru bliver helt rød i ansigtet og løber ind. 5 min senere kommer Hikaru ud på terrassen igen, stadig lidt rød på kinderne. Han går langsomt hen til Kira.

"Det må du meget undskylde Kira, det var ikke min mening at du skulle se mig sådan…"

"Det skal du ikke undskylde for Hikaru, det var jo mig der kom helt uventede…" sagde hun med lidt røde kinder.

"Nej… Huh? Du kan huske mit navn!?"

"Ja, det er altså ikke så svært, det er jo kun dig der hedder Hikaru, af dem jeg kender."

"Nej, jeg mener, du forveksler mig ikke med Kaoru!!"

"Huh? Hvorfor skulle jeg det?"

"Tja, vi er jo tvillinger…"

"Men stadig… I er jo så forskellige… "

Hikaru fik pludselige store øjne. Den eneste anden der nogensinde kunne adskille Hikaru og hans bror var Haruhi… Men nu lige pludselig denne pige! Kira vinkede en hånd foran øjnene på ham. Han kom igen til sig selv.

"Det er der ikke ret mange der kan…"

"Det var dog en skam… For hvis man virkelig ser i dybden hos jer to, så er det som at du er vokset op som en rose, der godt kan stikke lidt hvis man kommer for tæt på."

Hikaru vidste ikke hvad han skulle gøre af sig selv. Han vendte blot ryggen til Kira og rødmede.

"Hvad ville du egentligt?"

"Jeg kom faktisk over for at hilse ordentligt på jer i dag." smilede Kira sødt.

"Nåh, men Kaoru er ikke hjemme lige nu, så du må hellere komme igen senere!"

"Må jeg da ikke hilse på dig Hikaru?" smilede Kira lumsk og sneg sig om bag Hikaru og pustede ham i øret. Hikaru sprang to skridt væk fra Kira.

"Hvad skulle det for!?"

Kira lo højt.

"Undskyld Hikaru, men jeg kunne simpelthen bare ikke lade vær!" lo Kira.

"Ihh altså!"

"Hikaru, man skulle næsten tro at du var forelsket i mig?" Så Kira forundret på Hikaru.

Hikaru var frosset til is, hun havde gennemskuet ham, alt var ude!

"Hahahaha! Du skulle ha set dig selv!" lo Kira.

"hehe ja, vil du ikke med ind og have en kop the?"

"Meget gerne!"

Hikaru viste Kira ind i stuen og bad hende vente lidt, imens gik Kira rundt mellem alle fotografierne af Hikaru og Kaoru. Hikaru kom ind i stuen.

"Alle vores tjenere har fri i dag, så jeg måtte selv lave teen."

"wow"

"Hvad?"

"Er det jeres mor?"

"Ja, det er hende der."

"Hvor er hun smuk…"

"Ja, det er hun…"

"Du har arvet hendes smil…"

"Hvad?! Nej! Det kan ikke være rigtigt!"

"Gid jeg vidste hvad jeg havde arvet fra min mor…"

"Ved du ikke det?"

"Nej… Min mor dødede da jeg blev født, så jeg har aldrig nået at se hende eller høre hendes stemme…"

"….."

"Mange nætter har jeg grædt mig selv i søvne fordi jeg beskyldte mig selv i hendes død…"

"Kira….."

"Men papa sagde altid at englene skulle have noget for at have givet jorden en engel, så de tog min mor… Jeg ønskede altid at jeg var den der skulle ha blevet taget…"

"Kira!..."

Te vandet begyndte at hyle. Hikaru så en sidste gang på Kira inden han løb ud i køknet og kom tilbage med teen.

"Kom Kira, få dig en kop varm te, det hjælper nok på nerverne."

Kira gik nærmere Hikaru og så hele tiden ned på gulvet. Hun satte sig helt op ad Hikaru.

"Det må du virkelig undskylde, jeg har aldrig været god til at møde nye mennesker."

"Kira…"

Hikaru løftede hendes ansigt så han kunne se hende dybt i øjnene. Deres ansigter kom tættere på hinanden, og de kunne mærke hinandens åndedræt.

SLAM døren blev smækket op, og ind kom tvillingernes mor.

Hikaru og Kira satte sig ret op, som intet var hændt.

"Årgh sikke en dag! Selv på en søndag kan arbejdet ikke vente!"

Hun fik kikket ned og så pigen der sad ved siden af Hikaru.

"Kaoru, hvilken lille sød pige er det du har med hjem?"

Det gav et stød i hjertet på Kira. Ikke engang Hikaru's egen mor kunne kende forskel på hendes egne sønner?!

Hikaru lagde en hånd på hendes mund.

"Uhh, nej jeg vil så sandelig ikke forstyrre mere." smilte hun og gik igen

"Hikaru!" næsten skreg hun og fik hans hånd væk og omfavnede ham. De faldt ned på gulvet.

"Din egen mor kan ikke kende forskel på dig og Kaoru!?"

"Nej, men det da også svært når vi er tvillinger…"

Hikaru og Kira lå sådan i lang tid. De havde ikke fået udvekslet mange ord, men de forstod hinanden på et højt plan.


End file.
